NCKL
by Thelightningtheif171
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when you put a Jaded Faunus, a disgraced Atlesian Knight, a Genius and a powerhouse on the same team? (Hint, nothing good)


-Nico

I drew my sword. I could tell that there were Grimm here, but I just couldn't tell where they were yet. I closed my eyes and a gold aura filled the room. I had a unique semblance in that I could sense the Grimm. This was why most mercenaries or Huntsman or people who had more money to spare often hired me for in case a Grimm was terrorizing a city. A man who wished to be anonymous but went by the name of Schnee hired me to find the Grimm that was terrorizing his workers. I hated the fact that it was a Schnee because most of them had oppressed a ton of my people. Faunas. But he was paying a bunch so I didn't complain.

I set my rifle next to me. Ash landed next to it, next to me was a storage bin of dust that would last me a year. I had plans to steal it, but I'd have a feeling that I'd get shot or sued. So I had to scrap those plans. But if one of those crates blew up, I could say that it was an 'unfortunate accident' and that I was 'so very sorry'.

I put my headphones on and plugged the cord into my phone. I let the music enter my ears as I sensed one of the Grimm coming. As quick as lightning I picked my rifle up and shot it. It fell to the ground, and it turned into dust. I sensed five more Grimm were here, which means there were six when I got here. I jumped onto one of the bins and looked into the scope. I didn't see any Grimm. Then I felt something land on the container next to me. I sighed and came face to face with another Grimm. A Beowolf this time. I shot it again and it turned to dust. Two down, four to go. I checked my ammo. I only had another one of these ridiculously overpowered rounds. Schnee had sent them to me when I started this mission. I needed to make this last one count. I

I closed my eyes and sensed two more around another storage bin. I shot the bin and then ran for my life. I hid behind a rock as the several other storage bins exploded. I had expected one to go off but all of them, I got lucky that I was not in the middle of it. On the other hand, I really wish Schnee had given me some peanut butter crackers, I was hungry.

Two more to go. I grabbed my old rounds and inserted them into my rifle. They wouldn't do much good but as I had dropped my sword, I had little else to work with.

I peeked out behind the rock and saw my sword. I ran to it and grabbed it, I wondered how it survived the explosion but I didn't wonder it out loud because I knew that my luck would probably make it crumble into dust or something.

I turned around and narrowly avoided a Grimm taking my head off. I slashed its arm and stabbed it in the chest. I removed my sword and moved away from the Grimm. I pressed a button on my rifle and it turned into its second mode, a pistol. I shot at the Grimm but that just ticked it off. I eyed the area that I had stabbed and I shot it. The Grimm howled in pain. I raised my sword and prayed that this attack would kill it. It didn't. The Grimm was dying, but it still had some fight left. I jumped onto its back and aimed at its eye. I pulled the trigger and the Grimm turned to dust.

I turned around and wondered were the last Grimm had gone. I knew that I was exhausted and I had little time left, I heard a howl and I turned around. The Grimm was already dead. I was about to celebrate and show the world my awesome dance moves when I heard someone say; "STOP"!

A bright light shined in my face and I heard an Atlesian knights voice-over speaking over a megaphone. "NICO GRACE. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DESTROYING TWO DUST CRATES. SURRENDER NOW OR DIE".

I dropped my weapons and rose my hands into the air. What a wonderful day _this_ was turning out to be.

The door to my cell opened up and a knight stood outside. "You are free to go".

I blinked. "What, how"?

"Some guy is bailing you out. But he wants you to talk to him". The knight handed me my sword and my rifle.

I put my sword in my sheath and strapped my rifle to my back. I stepped outside and the Atlesian Knight guided me to a room. A man with grey hair and round glasses was sitting in a chair and a woman with blonder hair and round glasses stood next to him. I recognized him instantly as Professor Ozpin. And I recognized the lady as Professor Glynda Goodwitch. I gulped. I was more than intimidated. I walked to the table and stood.

He rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to sit down"?

"Oh right". I grabbed the chair next to me and sat down into it. "So, Professor's, what's going on"?

Ozpin chuckled. "Nico Grace. You have quite the file on you. In your seventeen years of life. You have killed approximately one thousand Grimm".

I chuckled nervously. "One thousand and six today". Ozpin smiled. A gentle warm smile. In a way, he reminded me of my father before he passed. "Perfect. I want to ask you something".

I blinked. "I'm flattered, but I'm straight".

My heart sank as I realized what I just said. I just sassed to OZPIN. Was I going to die of embarrassment? Yes as a matter of fact I was.

Fortunately, he laughed it off. "The joke is appreciated. If not a little rude". I winced. "I have something I need to ask of you. Will you come to my school"?

"Yes," I said without a moment's hesitation.

That day began the rest of my life. Would I say yes again if given the chance to change anything about my life? I in fact, would say yes again. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met the best (And only) friends I have ever known.


End file.
